


The Goddess Tower

by DemonSaiborg



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri is a sweetheart until he's turned on, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Vocal Claude, domitri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/pseuds/DemonSaiborg
Summary: Dimitri had never experienced a strong, physical attraction before, but watching Claude dance with the professor at the ball opened up a side of him that he didn't know he had.Claude has had the hots for Dimirti for months, and on the spur of the moment, he concocted a little scheme to unleash the passion he knows is laying dormant within the prince.Neither of them knew how strong the power of attraction could be, until they'd experienced it for themselves.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 255





	1. A Moving Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I don't know exactly where I'll go with this so feel free to give suggestions. It could be shorter with just smut, there could be more plot, who knows! It's rated explicit because there will be smut in later chapters, hope you enjoy the build up!

The sky was clear that night, dark and devoid of clouds. A bitter breeze whipped rogue strands of the prince's blonde hair over his striking eyes. Dimitri blew them away with a strong huff, knowing that if one were to look upon his face this night they wouldn't find the valiant brightness that his eyes would usually hold. He felt dull, like a flickering flame fighting for it's life at the bottom of a candles wick. 

Dimitri was used to carrying the overbearing weight of his troubles upon his shoulders, but every now and again he would become overwhelmed. Most of the time he could shoulder the brunt of any sorrow and still hold his poise, but sometimes certain emotions could get under his skin. Tonight was one of those times, and now on the night of the ball, instead of waltzing merrily with his cherished classmates, he was standing atop the goddess tower, alone.

The ball itself was lovely, aglow with golden light, the soft melody of music gracing the room with a jolly atmosphere. Dimitri could still hear the music faintly in the distance, and more than anything he wished that he could be back in that ballroom laughing and dancing the night away... but he could not.

You see, Dimitri had made somewhat of a fool of himself that night, or so he thought. 

He had been dancing happily with one of the female students from the monastery, smiling down at her brightly as the two swayed to the music. Overall it was an enjoyable experience, but Dimitri didn't really... feel anything, not the way that a boy his age should do.

When he looked down into the girl's sparkling, hazel eyes he felt nothing but emptiness in the pit of his stomach. When his strong hand came to grasp at her slender waist it gave him no butterflies in his stomach, no tingling feeling in his hands, not an ounce of excitement over having his hands on a beautiful woman. 

He wasn't like his friends were. He had never admired the beauty of a woman past the point of complimenting her outfit or the way she wore her hair. Sylvain had gone into a great deal of detail describing professor Manuella's bountiful curves, but when Dimitri saw her womanly figure, he didn't feel fired up. When the likes of Hilda or Dorothea had idly flirted with him in the courtyard he didn't feel red faced and eager like other students would.

He simply felt nothing, nothing at all, and he was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with him. 

That was... until tonight. 

There he was, dancing with the grace and elegance that was expected from a prince such as himself, when a certain sight caught his eye in the most magnetic way. 

Professor Byleth, a stoic and reserved man by anyone’s account, was making his way up to the dancefloor. As always his expression never changed, he was as handsome and stoney-faced as ever, but when Dimitri turned to see who was holding onto his hand, his heart almost skipped a beat. 

Claude? The professor was actually going to dance with... Claude Von Riegan? 

That was indeed a strange sight to behold. The ballroom was full of couples dancing, but each couple was of the opposite sex. Even the likes of Lindhart, a self-professed bisexual man, was enjoying a lazy dance with Lysithea, a female. That was the norm, was it not? For Claude and the professor to break that norm so nonchalantly was a bold move indeed.

As the professor took Claude's waist, the young lord giving him a sly smirk in response, Dimitri found that he couldn't quite tear his eyes away from them. 

The band began playing a new melody, and as the music flowed softly like petals in a spring breeze, so did their bodies. Both Byleth and Claude had impeccable footwork, that much was evident, but the most captivating element of their dance was not their feet, but their arms, and their eyes. Professor Byleth's arms looked so strong around Claude's body, his fingers threaded through Claude's in a way that seemed almost possessive. His posture was rigid, tall, his face emotionless as he held the younger boy in his iron grasp. 

Something about the embrace had Dimitri's back up almost immediately, as if he wanted to emulate Byleth’s aura, as if he wanted what Byleth had.

Dimitri couldn't help but straighten his own posture as he danced, trying to ignore the jittery feeling that was beginning to build within him. He gave a quick glance toward his own dance partner, but soon enough he was drawn back toward the unusual couple. 

Claude was much looser than Byleth was. His body seemed to melt into the professor's, and each time Dimitri caught a glimpse of the boy's face he could feel a certain heat gracing his cheeks. Claude’s eyes were mesmerising, seductive, enchanting.  
The look on his face almost said ‘take me' and Dimitri almost wanted to. 

It was a wonder that Professor Byleth wasn't simply a puddle on the ballroom floor by this point. Dimitri had obviously seen Claude's eyes before, his face before, but somehow... not like this. Not in a way that could stun him in this way. 

Dimitri could feel his heart begin to race, his breathing begin to quicken as he admired the way that Claude's body flowed so masterfully. It was as if the lord was a moving work of art, a single eyebrow cocked, a grin on his face that sent Dimitri's head spinning wildly even though it wasn't directed at him. Goddess, Dimitri suddenly wished that grin was for him, it was cocky, almost daring his partner to amp up the tension between them.

Then Claude's hand came to rest at the small of the professor's back, stroking down the taller man's spine slowly, gracefully. Dimitri could feel a shiver running down his own spine in tandem, a fleeting sensation that left him feeling empty, and wanting. Claude’s hands looked elegant, almost soft, and Dimitri found himself imagining what hands such as those would feel like against bare skin.

The braid that hung down by Claude's prominent jawline swung as he moved, and Dimitri couldn't help but wonder what that braid would feel like between his fingers. Would it be soft? Rough? Could he use it to pull Claude closer? Dimitri could feel his grasp tighten on his dance partner, craving the feeling of a different body under his palms.

How did the professor look so emotionless at a time like this? Here he was, wrapped up in an embrace that looked so passionate, so intimate, and yet his expression never changed. His cheeks didn't flush crimson, his hands stayed perfectly and respectfully in place at Claude's waist. He danced like a true gentleman, but... how could he?

Dimitri knew that if it was him in Byleth's place, he wouldn't have been able to stop his hands from wandering. If he had a boy like Claude Von Riegan in his arms, gazing up at him with those enchanting, hooded eyes, he would not be willing nor able to keep his decorum. A boy like Claude needed a dance partner that could match his passion. 

If Claude ran his hand down Dimitri's spine in such a way, Dimitri would run his fingers through the lord's tousled hair, perhaps tugging at it lightly to see what noise he could elicit from between Claude's lips. If Claude’s waist was open for Dimitri's hand, he would grasp him so tightly that Claude would gasp under his touch. If Claude leaned in closer, he would...

“Hey!” 

Dimitri's partner cried out, frustration evident in her tone as the prince lost his footing, stumbling over himself and causing his partner to collide with Edelgard beside them.

“Ahh... I'm... I’m sorry!” Dimitri blushed profusely, still feeling a little dazed, unsure of what was happening around him.

“What's wrong with you, your highness?” the girl hissed. “You weren't paying attention at all!” 

Dimitri took a step back, each dancer on the floor stopping to witness the commotion as Edelgard fussed over the girl, and Hubert fussed over Edelgard. 

Within a matter of seconds, all eyes pointed in the prince's direction, and all of a sudden the realisation of what he had just done washed over him like a tsunami of pure shame and guilt. He had been so focused on watching Claude that he had completely neglected his own partner. He had been so busy thinking about... about... oh goddess. 

“E-Excuse me...” Dimitri, humiliated and confused, ran out of the ballroom as quickly as he could, trying not to notice that Claude's eyes followed him all the way out. 

The goddess tower was cold, and dark but at least it was quiet.  
Dimitri needed space to think, away from prying eyes and expectations. 

What in the goddess’ name had he just been thinking? He had never had thoughts like those before, and now of all times his body was deciding to react like a normal human being? Typical. Dimitri had always thought that he was different, that he didn't experience attraction in the way that the other boys did, but he never expected this. 

It was passion, lust, jealousy, craving, all wrapped up into one catastrophic emotion that smacked him in the face all at once right in front of the entire monastery. It was the feeling that he had been searching for, that pure, unbridled excitement, that undeniable wanting, that drive that made him want to explore and love and touch, but there was one huge, glaring problem: it was directed toward Claude. 

Claude: the incomparably witty, undeniably charming lord that Dimitri had never really gotten to know despite having been at school with him for months. Claude: the boy that often caused Dimitri to roll his eyes, was now causing his heart to pound in his chest like a battle drum. 

The lord was handsome, of course, but Dimitri had never thought that he was attracted to men. Honestly, he wasn't attracted to anybody, but just now, with Claude... he couldn't possibly be... could he? 

“Oooh! Professor Byleth! Dance with me next, pretty please!” Annette grinned sweetly at the professor as the song finally finished, and he unleashed Claude from his grasp. 

“Then I would like a turn professor, if you wouldn't mind” Flayn chirped. 

Seteth gave Flayn a disapproving look before his expression finally softened and he nodded his head. “If you insist, Flayn. But remember that the professor is the only man you may dance with, am I clear?” 

Claude watched in amusement as Byleth began to look disheartened in the wake of what Claude had caused for him. 

“I told ya I’d get ya on the floor, didn't I teach?” Claude beamed, almost proud of his work as he watched the other students begin to flock to their favourite teacher in hopes of a dance.

It was time for Claude to make a strategic retreat, he'd done his part, well... perhaps he'd done a little too much.

He made his way to the side of the room, leaning against the wall and pretending to watch as the band began to play, and the students started their dances with new partners. 

For the goddesses sake, what an idiot he was. Claude had only taken Byleth onto the dancefloor to prove to Hilda that he could get the stoic professor to have some fun once in a while, but he'd gone totally overboard. He'd ran his hands down the professor's back, given teach his most impressive moves, it was totally inappropriate. 

He hoped he hadn't made poor teach feel uncomfortable, but in the moment, he just couldn't help it. 

Dimitri was watching him. 

Goddess, it had been months since Claude had first developed the hots for the poised prince. He was handsome, and gentle, with the strength of the damn lion after which his house was named. Through all of his princely decorum, Claude had seen moments of unbridled emotion from Dimitri on the battlefield, and fuck, it intrigued him. 

Claude wanted to know just how to unleash the beast that he knew lurked inside the prince, he wanted those strong arms to pin him up against the wall of the monastery, he wanted to taste the chamomile on Dimitri's lips after they'd enjoyed tea together.  
Ok, so maybe Claude was a little horny, but in his mind it was Dimitri's fault for being so damn... so damn... ugh! 

Claude knew that his feelings were wrong, unreciprocated, and so for the past few weeks he'd painfully tried to keep his distance, but the moment he noticed Dimitri's eyes on him it was as if all of his inhibitions faded. 

He wanted to be sexy, he wanted to he fiery and passionate because more than anything he WANTED Dimitri to notice him.

Whatever he was doing seemed to be working because the prince was staring right at him with something akin to awe on his face, and so Claude stepped it up a notch. He let his hands explore the professor's back, wishing so badly that it was Dimitri's, he let his body rest against teach's, his eyes beckon the man with lust, just knowing that Dimitri could see it all too. 

What a fool he was. What a fucking idiot. 

He didn’t accomplish anything with that little stunt. He simply caused a commotion on the dancefloor as Dimitri stumbled, and now the one person he wanted to impress was gone. 

Perhaps Claude should apologise to the prince... no... no, then he'd have to actually admit that he was trying to get his attention. That would be humiliating, and of course Dimitri would probably think him a pitiful fool for even trying. 

“Tch,” Claude could feel his chest getting tighter as he reprimanded himself in his head. 

He needed some space, needed some air, a change of scenery perhaps to take his mind off his own utter idiocy. To take his mind off Dimitri, just for a little while. 

He'd go somewhere quiet to think. Perhaps... the Goddess Tower.


	2. Emerald Met Sapphire

“For the Goddess' sake.”

Claude let the words leave his lips almost silently, and they dissipated into the cool, night's breeze before reaching the ear of their target. When Claude had made his way to the Goddess Tower, he did so with the intention of finding an isolated spot to clear his mind, but of course, fate had other plans. 

The brooding prince looked quite the sight, perfectly positioned as if he were posing for an oil painting, a picture worthy of hanging in his future throne room. He was staring out into the distance, dazzling eyes fixed on seemingly nothing, porcelain skin illuminated by the crescent moon that drenched him with it's heavenly glow. His head was resting on his closed fist, elbow on the balcony to hold himself up. Timid wind caressed his golden hair, gently lifting the longer strands before letting them fall back softly to frame his face. 

Seeing Dimitri here was the last thing that Claude had expected, but if he was being honest with himself, it was exactly what he wanted.

Fuck, he was selfish. 

He knew that he was manipulative and inconsiderate by even considering acting on his attraction to Dimitri, but he just couldn't help it. Every time the boy was in his presence it was as if his heart weighed three times as much as usual, as if his knees crumbled to near dust. How could he fight that feeling? Who would have the strength to do so? 

That being said, Claude cared about Dimitri, and the last thing he wanted was to cause the boy any pain or discomfort. It was evident that Dimitri hadn't seen him yet, perhaps he could simply slip away without him noticing, leave him to his own thoughts. 

Naturally, he knew that’s what he had to do. He'd caused enough problems for one day. 

Claude took a step back, careful not to make a sound as his right foot peeled off of the stone floor. He kept even his breathing silent, making sure that Dimitri wouldn't hear a peep out of him as he made his tactical retreat. 

Of course though, taking a silent leave was not what destiny had planned for Claude. 

His left foot caught his right foot mid step, and like a fool the lord stumbled over himself with a loud, and prominent gasp. 

If the goddess existed, she clearly hated Claude Von Riegan. 

She could've at least made his fall graceful, he deserved that much at least.

As quick as a lightning bolt, Dimitri's azure eyes were on Claude as if he were prey. His brow knitted, pupils widening as he noticed Claude clumsily stumbling over himself. 

The white of the prince's soft cheeks flushed with crimson, his racing heartbeat almost audible over the silence that hung in the air. 

“Uhh....” Claude steadied himself, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he addressed the object of his lust and emotions as if it were simply an accident. “Hey, your princliness... what's an important guy like yourself doing here all alone on such an... important night?”

Crap, he sounded dumb right now. Perhaps he could still make that tactical retreat...

Dimitri was still visibly shaken, but as was his character, he managed to keep his decorum. 

“Honestly’” The prince sighed, looking back out toward the night sky, anything to keep his eyes away from Claude's face. “I needed a break from... well... things were getting a bit overwhelming in there. I’m... I’m not really the type to run away like this... I just... I just...” Dimitri felt like an utter idiot as he stumbled over his words, desperately trying to create an explanation that made sense. 

Seeing Claude here was the last thing he'd expected. He came here to escape Claude! To escape his humiliation! Claude must've thought he was such a moron.

Luckily however, as he glanced over at Claude, the look on the lord's face seemed to calm his nerves.

“Hey'" Claude gave the prince a lopsided grin, his posture softening at the sight of Dimitri’s evident vulnerability. “You don't need to explain yourself to me. I totally get it, in fact I’m out here for the very same reason.” 

Dimitri raised his brow as he let his gaze drift back toward Claude, trying not to think about how beautiful he looked in the moonlight. “You? No, surely not.” 

Claude tilted his head to the side in a questioning fashion, strands of soft, dark hair ticking his neck. “Oh?” 

“Well...” Dimitri tried to explain, his words feeling forced, as if they would stick in his throat. “I mean... you're such a social butterfly, surely you of all people wouldn't need a break from social situations.” 

“Hmm,” Claude couldn't help but let the corners of his lips twist upward a little. Dimitri had all the power in the world, he was the future king, and yet he was so soft, gentle, pure.

Claude often questioned whether he was real, whether a person such as Dimitri really existed in this fucked up world. He seemed too good to be bred from nobility, completely lacking in the ego and arrogance that often came with status. “Well I'm only human.” 

Dimitri felt guilty. He felt as if he were lying by omission by blaming his hasty exit on simple social anxiety. It was true that he often felt overwhelmed by social pressures, however that wasn't really the case tonight.

He'd left because of his sudden attraction, because of the way it made him forget the rest of the world, but he didn’t have it in him to tell Claude that he had been captivated by him that night.

He couldn’t possibly divulge the fact that Claude had caught his eye in a way that nobody ever had before, could he? He wanted to...

Blaming his absence from the ball on social anxieties was a believable lie, but of course, Claude seemed to see right through it. 

Claude knew that it was his fault, and just like Dimitri, he too was wracked with guilt.

“Dimitri, I...” 

Claude took a step forward, not quite sure what to say, but knowing that the feelings of guilt in the pit of his stomach needed a voice. 

Dimitri’s eyes glistened in the light of the moon, and he watched as Claude's tan cheeks flushed darker when he spoke. He couldn't help but wonder why. 

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a moment, a silence that Dimitri eventually broke.

“What is it, Claude?” The prince's voice was deep, soothing, and Claude could feel the hairs on the back of his neck raising upward, as if that voice stroked his very soul. “Is there something that you want to say?” 

“Umm, I...” Shit. Of course there was something that Claude wanted to say, but for the life of him, the lord couldn't figure out how to word it. He had to say something, anything. Dimitri was looking straight into his eyes with that dazzling stare that so often had Claude sighing in awe, and as much as he wanted to keep staring into the boy's eyes in silence, he couldn't. 

“I guess I just need to say that I'm sorry.”

“Hmm?” Dimitri let his head tilt to the side, golden hair brushing against his cheek. “Y-You're sorry? Whatever for?” 

Dimitri feigned ignorance, but he could feel his stomach drop. 

What could Claude possibly mean by that? Had Claude noticed Dimitri watching him? Did Claude know that Dimitri had only stumbled on the ballroom floor because he couldn't keep his eyes off him? 

Why else would he apologise?

Oh Goddess. If Claude had noticed him looking then Dimitri might as well have thrown himself from atop the Goddess Tower right there and then to spare himself the embarrassment of having to explain himself. 

What was he supposed to say? How could he say anything without making Claude hate him? Without sounding like a freak! 

“I was being stupid,” Claude admitted, letting his gaze drift down to his feet to avoid Dimitri's line of sight. 

“You... you were?" 

“Yeah, I guess I was being a little inappropriate back there. With the professor, I mean.” Claude swallowed his pride as he spoke, trying to keep his tone calm, and quiet so he didn't anger the prince with his foolish confession.

“It’s not that there's anything going on between me and teach ya know. I was just being dumb, really. Dancing like that, it was just for a bit of fun." Claude lied. It was a pathetic attempt to grab the prince's attention, but surely Claude could not tell him that.

"I just... I noticed that you'd seen us together, and that’s when you lost your footing, right? I distracted you and I... I made you feel uncomfortable, didn’t I?” 

For a moment the silence returned. The two simply stood there, Claude not daring to look up at Dimitri's face for fear of the expression he might see. Dimitri probably thought he was disgusting, probably thought his behaviour was deplorable.

Then Dimitri spoke.

“Claude.” 

Dimitri spoke his name as if he were made of gold, and with a gasp, emerald eyes rose to meet sapphire. 

“You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. You were a work of art.” 

“I was a... what?” 

The words hit Claude with force, twisted his tongue so he couldn't speak, took the very breath from his lungs. He was a work of art? Coming from Dimitri it could've meant anything, but somehow it felt special. 

Something about Claude's apology gave Dimitri a different outlook, gave him confidence. Claude knew that he'd been watching, and yet he didn't seem angry or upset in the slightest. In fact, he had still continued to dance happily, without a care in the world. 

Dimitri suddenly believed that he could trust Claude. He would trust him. 

“I'll be honest with you, Claude.” Dimitri suddenly stood upright, turning to face the lord head on. He was taller than Claude was, his shoulders were broader, voice was deeper, and for a moment Claude felt as if he were in the presence of a god. “I’ve never seen a man move like that before, never in all my life. I’m... a little ashamed to admit it, but I couldn't take my eyes off you.” 

"You..."

Was this real? Was Dimitri actually speaking these words to him? Or was this all some fantastic dream that Claude had fantasised about to the point that it visited him in his sleep? The lord's heart began to race, his mouth agape as he tried to manage the jumbled thoughts in his head. 

Dimitri noticed every slick move that Claude had made for him, and he liked it? He had seen Claude making bedroom eyes at him indirectly, and he couldn’t take his eyes off him? This was... amazing. This was breath-taking, a little overwhelming, but more than Claude could've ever hoped for.

“Well,” Dimitri spat into the abyss of silence that Claude had left him. “Are you just going to leave that statement hanging, Claude? I just gave you a sensitive confession, and you say nothing?” 

Crap, Claude was so caught up in his own head that he was beginning to seem insensitive. 

“No! No! I just...” 

“So now it is me that has made you feel uncomfortable?” Dimitri sighed, “I see...”

“What? No! That's not it...” 

“Then why aren't you saying anything?” 

“I...” Could he just come right out and say it? He supposed that be owed Dimitri a true explanation, but if the prince rejected him now, he would be crushed.  
Claude drew in a deep breath, exhaling his fear. “Can I make a sensitive confession to you too?” 

Claude wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he'd certainly piqued Dimitri's interest. 

“Of course Claude,” his voice was velvet, and Claude wanted nothing more than melt straight into it. “You can trust me with anything. I expect that you would've said the same to me, if I had been polite enough to ask before burdening you with my emotions.” 

“Burdening me?” Claude smirked, “Do you even know what you're... look, just listen.” 

Dimitri's eyes widened, and the sound of his heavy breathing stopped, as if he were focusing every fibre of his attention on the words that Claude was destined to utter. 

“What if... what if I told you that I didn't want you to take your eyes off me?” 

Fuck, it was too late to go back now. 

“You... didn't want me to?” 

“What if I told you that I knew that you were watching me, and that I did everything that I could to make sure that you kept doing just that.” 

Dimitri couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That whole time Claude knew that he was being watched? How humiliating! And yet... how interesting. 

“Claude, are you trying to tell me that you were actually drawing my attention on purpose?” Dimitri took a step backward, still unable to believe that a boy like Claude would care in the slightest about his attention. 

“Well, yeah,” Claude rested his hands on the back of his head carelessly, swinging back on his left foot in such a carefree manner that one wouldn't have believed that he'd just confessed something that had Dimitri's stomach in knots. “That's the gist of it I guess. I’m sorry that I did that. Just say the word and I promise that it'll never happen again.”

“Never happen again?” Dimitri mirrored the lord's words back to him, but each word that left his lips was coated with a little more distain than the last. “Tell me Claude, are you deaf or just foolish?” 

“Excuse me?” Claude was a little taken aback by Dimitri's harshness, and as he looked across at the boy's face etched with frustration his confusion only grew. 

“Did you not just hear me say that I couldn't take my eyes off you? Do those sound like the words of a person that never wanted to experience you again?” 

“Hey, Dimitri, I just wanted to figure out what you wanted. I kinda didn't expect you to react like... well, like this.” 

“Tch,” Dimitri huffed, folding his arms across his broad chest in annoyance. “Of course you didn't, it's as you said before: it was all just a bit of fun." 

Dimitri could feel his heart sink. Of course Claude had simply been playing with him. Probably wondering if he could make the stoic, proper prince blush like a school girl. How heartless. 

"The truth is, I've never experienced anything like that before, so stop treating it like a game.” Dimitri told him, his voice a husk of what it was just moments ago. 

Dimitri couldn't believe his ears. The feelings he had just experienced for Claude had sent him into a guilty panic, but all along Claude had just been messing with him? How could he do such a thing?

“Who said I thought this was a game?” Claude butted in, defensive and defiant. Dimitri had no idea just how long Claude had harboured these feelings for him. That much was evident.

“Oh please" Dimitri turned around, hoping that if he couldn't see Claude's stupid, handsome face then he wouldn’t lose himself to emotion. “It may be normal for you to flirt with every student in the monastery, but it doesn't come that easily to me. I'm not the type of person who can handle having his emotions toyed with in that way. I'm not easy-going like you.” 

“Every student in the monastery?” Claude questioned, agitation evident in his tone of voice. “Is that what you think of me? You think that I was trying to catch your attention for a little bit of fun?” 

“Well isn't that what you do with people? Isn't that what you told me?” Dimitri snapped back. “You seemed pretty cozy with professor Byleth earlier this evening. Were you trying to catch his attention too?” 

“That's not fair,” Claude tried to hide the hurt from his voice, but it was more difficult than he thought. “I was only dancing with teach like that because I knew you were watching. I don't go round trying to catch just anyone's attention ya know.” 

“Hmph,” the prince huffed, still refusing to turn and meet Claude's eyes. “You purposely draw me in, make me feel all... weird inside, and then expect me to believe that I'm the only one that you use your charms on? Do you take me for a fool?” 

Claude was beginning to feel desperate. He knew that he'd acted rashly, foolishly, but Dimitri had everything all wrong.

Dimitri had been the object of Claude's desire for so long that he'd lost track of the weeks. This wasn’t just some twisted game to him, this was real, raw, passionate. His head was still reeling from the fact that he was even here having this conversation with the future king of Farghus. 

He needed Dimitri to believe that he wasn't trying to manipulate his emotions, he wanted him to know that this was real.

Without thinking, he stepped forward, his hand grasping at the prince's shoulder. 

“Dimitri.” 

Dimitri gasped, but before he had a chance to react his body was dragged into a tender embrace. Two, strong arms came to wrap themselves around the back of his neck, and Claude's soft lips were pressed against his own.


	3. That's It Claude, Beg For Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've decided this is gonna be a long porn with plot and feels kinda fic where Dimitri becomes completely ravenous when he gets horny...so... have fun with that <3

How had it come to this? 

Just moments ago Dimitri had been watching Claude in awe, nervous and unsure about his newfound feelings; and now he was being kissed for the first time. 

It was soft, tender, warm. Claude's lips were like velvet, pressing up against Dimitri's as if they'd found their home. The prince had lost all ability to think from the moment of contact, frozen as Claude's arms wrapped around his rigid shoulders and held him there. 

How was he to react to such a situation? He'd barely had time to process his feelings before he was thrown straight into the deep end of a pool of teenage hormones. Dimitri didn't even notice that his own arms had found their way around Claude's waist, that his body was melting further into bliss as each second passed. All he could concentrate on was the sensation of warmth that Claude's lips radiated. 

Claude only let himself indulge for a few seconds, reluctantly pulling himself back to look into Dimitri's eyes, assess his expression. The prince's cheeks were stained pink, his eyes were glossy and wide and his chest was heaving against Claude's body, but still the two didn’t let go of each other. Their bodies stayed locked together, motionless as they searched each other’s eyes. 

Dimitri was stunned into silence, and once Claude realised that the prince wasn't going to say anything he decided to take the liberty of starting the much needed dialogue himself. 

“Dimitri, I...” 

Claude began, but before he could utter a word Dimitri had cut him off with another kiss. 

This one was harder, rougher, as if Dimitri had no concern for Claude's wellbeing in the slightest. The prince was chasing the nectar on Claude's lips, his strong hands grasping at Claude's clothing, holding him more tightly than before. It only took a moment for the lord to react, and within a matter of seconds Claude’s eager hands were tangled in Dimitri's soft hair. 

Dimitri grunted, almost animalistic as the two parted their lips, tongues meeting in the middle. 

It was evident to Claude that the other boy had never done this before. His tongue explored Claude's mouth carelessly, wrestling against his own as if he were striving to gain dominance. His breathing was quick, and erratic. His fingers fumbled their way under Claude's shirt to dig themselves into the muscle of his back. Yes, Claude could tell that Dimitri was inexperienced, but he didn’t care one bit.

In fact, it was HOT.

The way that he growled and dragged his teeth along Claude's lip, the way that Claude could feel the prince's heart pounding against his ribcage. Claude could tell that Dimitri WANTED this. Dimitri wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to explore him, and that alone was hotter than anything that Claude had ever experienced.

That being said, Dimitri's overbearingness was making it a little difficult to breathe...

Claude gasped as he pulled back, trying his best to regain the oxygen that he'd been lacking, however Dimitri grasped the back of his head, tugging at the brunette curls and holding the lord's head in place. Dimitri was still so close, Claude didn't know if he could keep himself calm for much longer. 

“You,” Dimitri's voice was low and raspy, his blue eyes bore straight into Claude's. “You can’t just do that to me and then walk away. Explain yourself.” 

Claude would've been intimidated if he wasn't so aroused. The usually poised and perfect Dimitri was holding onto him as if he were a possession. “I told you, I wasn't just messing around with your feelings or anything like that...I... I want...” 

“Want what?” Dimitri ‘s expression was so different to what Claude was used to from him. He looked serious, almost menacing as he held his bottom lip between his teeth, refusing to break eye contact with Claude for a second.

“I want...” Oh shit. This was all a little overwhelming, so much so that Claude was beginning to question whether or not it was actually real. Dimitri had been his in his fantasies, but nobody could've ever guessed that those fantasies had the power to seep out and manifest themselves into reality. Words were... difficult right now, so Claude let his actions speak for him. He cupped Dimitri's cheek in the palm of his hand, and pressed his lips against him once again. “I want this.” 

Dimitri's eyes narrowed as he smiled.

He was still confused, but the taste of Claude's lips had left him high. It was difficult to focus on his emotions when the lord was in his arms like this. His body was so warm, so inviting, and Dimitri wanted nothing more than to touch every last inch of it to see how it would feel against his fingertips. 

Claude's wide eyes were magnetic, and as he gazed up at the prince he asked: “What do you want, Dimitri?” 

The prince huffed, plumes of his breath visible in the icy air. “What do I want?” He asked himself, mirroring Claude's words back to him. There was a fire in his eyes, and Claude could feel excitement building in his chest at the sight of it. “I’d thought the answer to that question would be quite obvious.”

Dimitri's hand was still firm against Claude's waist, but as he spoke he began to stroke his thumb up and down rhythmically, soothingly. “I want to hear you say it" Claude told him, his heart full of hope, but his mind urging him to be cautious. “I need to know...” 

“Tch,” Dimitri suddenly averted his gaze to the ground, body beginning to tremble ever so slightly, finger tips digging into Claude's sides almost painfully. The thoughts in his head were jumbled, cluttered, a mess, but the urges within his body were clearer than a summer sky. “I’m just...” 

“Just what?” 

“Just... wondering whether it would be wise of me to act on my impulses right now. Even though I don't quite understand what I’m feeling.” Dimitri's thumb began to stroke faster, his bottom lip trembling as he tried so desperately to hold himself back. His body was burning with a desire to taste Claude's lips again, to feel his body, every part of it. His head was spinning as he realised that the blood was racing from his brain to his crotch at the thought of what he could do if he shed his inhibitions for tonight. It would only take one push, one affirmation, and he would be willing to give in.

Claude reached up to tuck a golden strand of hair behind Dimitri's ear, and as their eyes met once more they knew that there was no stopping what was about to happen. “And what are those impulses telling you to do?” Claude's voice was almost a whisper, a ghost in the night's air. 

“They're... they are telling me to... mmf...” Dimitri bit back his embarrassment as he realised that body was betraying him. His hardened length was pressing up against Claude’s body, and there was nothing subtle about it. He had to have noticed, he had to have known exactly what Dimitri wanted to do to him right now. 

“You can tell me,” Claude purred, a smug expression upon his face as he realised the state he had left the prince in. It was evident that the lord could feel the prince's arousal, and the cocky grin it left on his face suited him all too well. 

“They're telling me to... to do things to you. Things that might spoil our honour as nobles, things that might make it difficult to look each other in the eye afterwards.” 

Claude grinned, “I doubt that’d be a problem. In fact, I'm sure I could look at you all day.” 

Dimitri had to fight back a smile, unwilling to let Claude know that his cheesy flirting appealed to him. “Be serious for a minute, Claude" he scolded. “I'm talking about very intimate relations. I've never actually... done... anything like...” The prince's words grew quieter until they had trailed off into nothingness. 

Dimitri tried to hide his blush by turning away, but Claude's warm hand caught his cheek. “Hey,” Claude kept eye contact, urging Dimitri to trust him, to feel safe enough to surrender to him. “There's no rush here, y'know, let's just talk it out and see what comes naturally.” 

Dimitri grazed his bottom lip with his teeth, adrenaline still coursing through his veins, driving his thirst for passion. “Talk it out?”

“Yeah,” Claude smiled sweetly, still cradling Dimitri's face as if he were made of precious gold. “Tell me how you're feeling. How you got to feeling like this.”

Dimitri was silent for a moment as memories of Claude on the dancefloor flooded his mind once again. His elegance, his seductive gaze, his body moving as gracefully and naturally as water flowing down a country stream. By the goddess, Claude looked good like that. That boy that had him breaking out in hot sweats was now right here in his arms, and Dimitri was beginning to lose his cool again. 

“When I saw you dancing back there...” he began, raising his chin, watching Claude's reaction with hooded eyes. “I almost felt possessive over you.” Dimitri noticed a certain feeling rising up inside him as he spoke, a feeling that he'd never felt before this very day. It was a desperation, an obsessive drive that urged him to take as much of Claude as he possibly could.

Claude raised an eyebrow, half in surprise, half in pride, but he didn’t speak. 

“I saw how safe you looked in the professor's arms, how tightly his hand held onto yours.” As he spoke, Dimitri threaded his fingers through Claude's, locking them firmly in place. “That look that you gave him, it was as if you were using your eyes as weapons, but they pierced me rather than him.” 

“Good,” Claude smirked, not even trying to hold back the smugness he felt in knowing that his scheme had worked. “They were meant to pierce you, Dimitri. I wanted you to notice me.” 

“Hmm,” the prince smiled sweetly as he admitted. “All I wanted was to be in his place, holding you like he was.” 

Claude lifted himself up onto his tiptoes to meet Dimitri's eye level. He could feel the prince's hot breath against his skin, drawing him in closer. “But Dimitri, you are holding me.” 

“Huh...” it only took a moment for that reality to sink in, and once it had there was no stopping Dimitri. “I suppose I am.”

In an instant, his hands were knotted into Claude's hair, his lips ravenous as they met Claude's in the middle again. Claude couldn't help but smile into the hot, heavy kisses before their lips parted, tongues met, hands grasped and clawed and pulled at each other. 

“There was...” Dimitri growled his words in-between the kisses, “one more thing...” his voice raspy and desperate as he gasped for air, “that I wanted to do to you,” his hands moving further and further down Claude's back “when I was watching you back there.” 

Claude bit down on Dimitri's lip softly, hands groping at his muscular arms. “Yeah? What?” 

Dimitri's eyes were glazed over, and his lips spread into a sinister smile that had Claude feeling anxious and aroused at the same time. “I'll show you.” 

Claude didn't have time to react before Dimitri bent down to grasp at both of his legs, hoisting him up into the air with ease. Goddess, Dimitri was strong, and just when Claude thought that his cock couldn't get any harder the prince slammed his back into the nearby wall, hand behind Claude's head to avoid it hitting the hard brick. 

“D-Dimitri...” Claude felt almost humiliated as he stammered the prince's name, a blush creeping up on his tanned cheeks, his weight being completely supported by just one of Dimitri's strong arms. Their lips barely parted for a second, and as they continued their make-out session Claude was suddenly surprised as Dimitri's hand left the back of his head and travelled southward. 

The prince's hand stroked over the hardened length in Claude's trousers, and the lord purred in response. 

Fuck, it was embarrassing knowing that another person could make him react in such a way, but he couldn't help himself. Dimitri had him completely pinned against the cold stone wall, kissing him with such ferocity that he could barely breathe. The friction of his hand against Claude's erection was almost torturous, and before he even realised it he had started to buck his hips upward into Dimitri's touch.

Dimitri pulled back for a moment, admiring the melted look on Claude’s face as his thumb slid gently over the head of Claude's fabric covered cock. 

“Yes,” he hissed, seemingly to himself rather than to Claude.

“This was what I wanted to see. The look that you're wearing on your face right...” he ground his palm down against the hard length, and Claude had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from releasing a desperate groan. “Now.” 

“D-Dimitri, you don't have to... ahhh, fuck...” 

Dimitri didn't have time for Claude's words. He was curious, more curious than he had ever been before. Now that he had Claude completely at his mercy he had so many unanswered questions. What would Claude look like when his body was taken over by bliss? What would he sound like if Dimitri teased him, toyed with him physically just as he had toyed with Dimitri mentally? Would he writhe beneath his touch? Unable to resist him, unable to move. Would he beg Dimitri for release? Would he be able to keep his composure like the lord he was supposed to be, or would he whine and moan like an unbridled whore when Dimitri finally gave him what he needed? 

He needed to know. He wasn't a patient person. 

Dimitri's fingers fumbled at the button on Claude's trousers. His mind fixated on one thing only. 

Claude's head was spinning, literally spinning. 

For months he had dreamed of this very situation. He'd spent countless nights in his room alone after watching Dimitri train, touching himself, pretending, wishing that it was Dimitri's hand stroking him and not his own. Now it was finally a reality, and Dimitri's long fingers were popping his button, making their way down to his throbbing length, and Claude felt as if he could cum in his damn pants just from the friction alone. 

When Dimitri's hand finally wrapped around it, Claude couldn’t help but let out a shameful whimper. 

He could hear Dimitri chuckle in response, low and seductive. The prince’s hand shuffled below him to cup his ass, shifting effortlessly although he was still holding the entirety of Claude's weight. “I knew you'd be a vocal one.” 

The prince stroked his hand up the shaft slowly, running his thumb over the head where pre-cum was already beginning to form, just a little.

“F-Fuck...” Claude buried his head into Dimitri's shoulder to muffle the sounds that his body urged him to make. “That's not fair, it's hard to stay quiet when you're... ahhh! D-Dimitri...” 

Dimitri began to build a steady rhythm, quick enough to make Claude whimper, slow enough to tease him to the brink of insanity. He could feel the lord's body trembling in his arm, and although his own cock was throbbing in his pants he wanted nothing more than to draw moan after delicious moan out of Claude. Listening to him was enchanting, feeling the way that he tried to buck upward into his hand was mesmerising. 

Dimitri had touched himself before, but nothing had ever brought him pleasure like this. 

“To think,” Dimitri whispered into Claude’s ear, the sensation sending a shiver down the lord's spine. “That you'd give in to me so willingly.” 

Claude spoke in panted breaths, the sensation of Dimitri's hand stroking his cock feeling better and better by the second. “Y-You're the one giving in to your instincts so easily,” he drew his head back, trying and failing to keep a straight face as he looked straight into Dimitri's animalistic eyes. “I've managed to keep my cool around you for months whilst wanting this, you’ve not even wanted me for a day.” 

Dimitri smirked, and Claude melted into his gaze. He was so hot that Claude felt as if his soul were on fire. “I suppose I’m simply more decisive than you are,” Dimitri taunted Claude, quickening his pace ever so slightly and earning himself a wanton moan in response. “You've always been the type to avoid difficult situations, to run away, haven’t you.” 

Claude wanted to speak, he wanted to respond with one of his usual witty remarks, but he couldn't. He feared that if he opened his mouth, a river of obscenities would flow from it rather than a coherent sentence. His cock was leaking pre-cum, slicking Dimitri's hand and making each one of his movements feel ever more delicious. 

Dimitri never broke eye contact with him the whole time, and as he leaned in to plant another swift kiss on Claude's lips, he uttered the words: “You can't run away from ME though, can you?”

Then all of a sudden Dimitri’s wrist sped up, his palm paying extra attention to the head of Claude's cock, and Claude could no longer stop himself, control himself. 

The lustful moans and words poured out from between his lips in a torrent. “Ahh, fuck, Dimitri! F-feels so... so good!” 

Dimitri simply watched Claude coming apart under his touch with an honest to goddess, evil smirk on his face the entire time. “That's it Claude, I want you to look me in the eyes when you cum for me.” 

FUCK. That only sent Claude hurtling further toward his imminent release. This wasn't Dimitri! Dimitri was calm and collected, he was innocent and charming, but the boy that was drawing him close to orgasm was nothing like that  
.  
He was wild and spontaneous, ravenous and insatiable. He was smug, and sadistic, taking pleasure in the fact that Claude was completely and utterly at his mercy. THIS was the Dimitri that Claude had seen in battle, THIS was the Dimitri that Claude had known was lurking within the perfect prince. All of a sudden Claude began to understand why Felix called him the boar prince, why those who fought against him in battle called him a monster, and damn, he LOVED it. 

Sparks of pleasure were building within him as Dimitri jerked him without a hint of mercy, and he tried his best to focus on keeping eye contact with him. 

“Dimitri... p-please... please i'm... I’m so...” 

There it was again, that sinful chuckle that made Claude feel almost humiliated. “That's it Claude, beg for me.” 

Claude had never begged for anything in his life, and if this were anybody else then he wouldn't have been about to start now. But this wasn't just anybody, this was Dimitri, and Claude craved his release so desperately that he would've done just about anything to get there. 

“I'm close Dimitri, p-please, please don't stop! I'm... I’m gonna...”

Claude swore that his vision went white, his ears were ringing, his body jolting from the intensity of the orgasm that followed. He could hear Dimitri humming with pride, and if he weren't so wrapped up in the sensation of pure ecstasy then he probably would've wondered what kind of shameful face Dimitri was watching him make right now. Goddess, the feeling was magical though, more intense than any release that he'd given himself before, that was for sure. He barely noticed that he'd thrown his head backward in pleasure and Dimitri's hand had caught it before it hit the stone wall. He barely noticed that the cold feeling of stone had left his back as he arched himself into Dimitri's body. All he could focus on was the wonderful feeling that had taken over every cell in his body. 

It took him at least a minute to calm his racing heart after that, but the concept of time had escaped him completely. His head was slumped in Dimitri's shoulder, his breathing heavy, fast, uneven as he slowly calmed himself, and as rational thought began to return to him he was almost paralysed by it. 

This wasn't what he had expected in the slightest. 

Of course, his overall goal was to awaken the passion within Dimitri, but he never thought he could've had this much this quickly. It was as if a switch had flipped within the prince and all of a sudden he was a different person entirely. 

“Fuck, Dimitri.” Claude breathed into his ear, arms wrapped around the back of his neck, body limp. “I wasn't expecting that.” 

“Hmm,” Claude could hear the smile in his voice. “Perhaps you'll regret awakening this side of me, but I glad you did.” 

The lord nuzzled his face into Dimitri's broad shoulder, trying to awaken himself from his blissed out state. “Well, my prince.” Claude brought his head back up to meet Dimitri's eyes, snaking his fingers through soft, golden hair. “Is it your turn now, or...?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this, if you want more etc. Or where you think I should go with it if you have any suggestions. :)


End file.
